The Missing Series: Missing Harry
by GM Grantham
Summary: STORY TWO OF TWO: It’s Christmas and Ginny is wishing Harry was home. Rating for implied sex.


Title: Missing Harry

Author: ginamr

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: M for mature.

Summary: It's Christmas and Ginny is wishing Harry was home. Story Two of the "Missing" series

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rowling.

Inspired by "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sighed as she lay down on her bed in her room. A smile spread across her features as she laid a hand on her swollen stomach. Baby James had been kicking a lot tonight. She wished Harry was here. She wished he knew about the baby. It had been four months since they'd made love for the first time. She'd suspected she was pregnant about a month after that night, around the time when Harry usually celebrated his birthday. She could remember how happy she'd been. It had been her secret up until the third month when she had started showing.

**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you... **

Her mother had been in shock when Ginny had finally told her. Her father, though reluctant at first, had welcomed the news with open arms. She knew how highly he thought of Harry. This had caused the first row she'd ever seen her parents have. Her mother kept insisting that she was too young. Her father insisted that Ginny had come of age and that the decision was hers. Ginny had said she was keeping the baby, insisting that she wanted Harry's child, whether he came home or not…especially if he didn't come home.

"_I love him. And I want the chance to have his child," _she'd insisted.

And she did love Harry. And she did want his child.

**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace**

**Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby **

A tear slid down her cheek as she thought of him…his enticing emerald eyes, his adorably ever-messy dark hair, his shining smile. His laugh was so rarely heard that it made Ginny's heart swell fit to burst whenever she heard it.

**I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You... **

She sighed remembering their first kiss. She remembered running toward him to hug him and the next thing she knew, he was kissing her. She'd never thought that he would kiss her like that. The old feelings had come rushing back with that single kiss…their first.

**All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -  
won't you please bring my baby to me... **

She closed her eyes, imagining Harry next to her in the hospital room while she held their son. She smiled as her thoughts filled with the memories she hoped they would create. Their son playing in the snow, giggling…Harry pulling her under the mistletoe at the Burrow and kissing her in front of her entire family…Harry teaching their son to fly…Harry and Baby James chasing each other in the snow…and then Harry next to her in the hospital again while she held their daughter, James pulling at the baby's blanket to get a good look at his sister…

**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You... **

**All I want for Christmas is you baby... (repeat) **

Ginny smiled as she drifted off to sleep, imagining Harry holding her. She could almost hear his voice whispering her name, telling her how much he loved her. A single tear slid down her cheek and she smiled in her sleep whispering, _'I love you, Harry James Potter_'.

**FIN**


End file.
